My First Love Story, Small Little Dorky Middle School Love Story
by CrAyOn-SlAyEr
Summary: This is a story of two boys, figuring out the difficulties of love. Created this with four other people out of boredom. May have sexual scenes. THIS IS DEFINITELY GUY X GUY STUFF. Don't like it, go away.
1. Chapter 1

**MATURE - MAY HAVE INAPPROPRIATE SCENES FOR YOUNG ADULTS**

**The Jacket**

**A Rase Fan Fiction**

**Chase's POV**

Its the last year we will spend together. I wanted to make it special. I walked into the classroom zipping up my jacket as I walk to his desk.

"Hey" I say nearly shaking.

"Uh, what's up?" He mumbles

I was at a loss for words, he was so beautiful. His hair was perfect. His face was perfect. He was just perfect. I got lost in his chocolate eyes and just melted, he must have felt the same.

**Richard's POV**

I was simply sitting at my desk, reading my book, minding my own business, when he approached me. I was gazing deeply into his dazzling eyes. They were a soft shimmery blue, nearly clear, like a freshwater stream rolling lightly with the wind. He uttered some words that I didn't hear and I painfully snapped back to reality. Oh god, what did he say, ugh shit how the fuck am I supposed to reply to something I didn't hear. I could feel my ears turning a dark crimson with nervousness. "Uh, what's up?" I finally forced from my throat, dreadfully regretting my recent haircut, Chase seems to like my current hair better, but my old hair hid my ears, and furthermore my embarrassment. I met my eyes with his and felt the familiar, painful, urging sensation in my stomach, the feeling I get when he gets close enough for me to run my fingers down his front, taking time to notice each fold and wrinkle in the fabric of his shirt- Goddammit! It happened again. Shit. This has to come to an end, but I couldn't help feel that a slight mamihlapinatapai was being broken when I looked away. My eyes searching frantically for something- anything, to focus on besides the striking boy standing in front of me.

**Chase's POV**

I wonder why he looks so puzzled. Why is talking to my crush so hard? I was longing to make him mine. I couldn't quite tell if he liked me or if he saw me as a total nobody.

"Richard?", I say touching his shoulder.

"Yes?", He says putting his hand on mine.

I stuttered, failing to make words come out of my mouth. He was touching me! Touching Me! Of all people!

"C-Can I-I talk to you outside?" I say trembling.

"Sure." he replies softly.

I ask the teacher to use the restroom and he goes to his locker. We walk out of the classroom, his arm around my shoulder. Oh god. What the hell do I say?

"You wanted to talk?", He says as I lean against the locker next to his.

"I've been waiting a long time, uh"

**Richard's POV**

"Yeah, so, uh, I was um, wondering if..." He sort of trailed off and let his chin fall to his chest so his line of vision could land on his feet. I hate it when he does that. I give him every opportunity to tell me anything he wants and he always seems to deny me the knowledge of what's on his mind. It's not really that cold out here, why the hell is he shaking so much? But besides my slight anger, and raging hormones I tried to seem normal.

"You were wondering..."

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if..."

"WHAT!" At this point emotions roared inside me, impatience, irritation, anger, attraction, lust, the countless emotions were boiling in my brain and progressively becoming more unclear.

"I-I-I just wanted to borrow your jacket! I'm sorry!"

**Chase's POV**

I have never in my life seen Richard like this. He was so angry. I regret not being completely honest. He glared at me his eyes filled with lust and rage. He took off his jacket and draped around my shoulders.

"Happy?" He growled as he turned to walk away.

"Wait please!" I whimper, scared of his temper.

"God Chase! I can't take this anymore!"

He grabbed my face and pressed me into the locker.

**Richard's POV**

I slammed his back against my locker, cupping the back of his head firmly in my hands as my lips roughly meshed with his. I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth as he whimpered slightly, the soft full of his lips against mine. I softly removed my hands from the tight grip they held, tangled in his hair, to run down his neck, to his shoulder blades, making their way to gently rest on his hips. All under the trust that he wouldn't part his lips from mine. It seemed as if hours had passed by the time we finally parted. Chase gazed up at me, his light, heavenly eyes showing shock and relief as he softly whispered, "Come on".

**Chase's POV**

A deep wave of pleasure ran through my body as we parted. I grabbed his hand, breathing heavily. I lead him into the men's bathroom and pushed him against a stall door.

"Wow! You are strong!" He said laughing.

I smiled and ran my hand down his defined chest, my senses running wild. I tease him going for his neck, slowly blowing across it. A small moan escapes his lips. I knew we didn't have much time so I just kiss him instead of making him confess.

"Say it, Richard! Just say it! We need to get back to class!"

"Okay okay! I love you. I've loved you since the beginning! Now kiss me again!" He said breathing heavily.

My mind and soul was in pure euphoria. I couldn't move. He was waiting impatiently with my loss for words.

"Fine! I'll do it!" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**MATURE - MAY HAVE INAPPROPRIATE SCENES FOR YOUNG ADULTS**

Richard's POV

It's been roughly two weeks since Chase and I each revealed the mutual feeling of love between us. Since then, we have had a few minor disagreements regarding the topic. I am perfectly content with keeping our relationship a secret, but Chase feels guilty I guess, lying to everyone. I just don't want him to think I'm ashamed of him, because I'm not. I'm ashamed of the fact that I'm in love with a guy, I've tried to date girls in the past, hell I'm still "dating" Mercedes, but that's not love. Chase, Chase is my love. And I will do what I have to to keep it that way, even if it does mean disgracing my family. I just, I can't lose Chase, especially not to something as fucking stupid as embarrassment and shyness. No, that will not happen, if Chase really wants to come out, then I will too. I just hope that I can put it off for a bit longer.

Chase's POV

I lay in bed my head swirling. I love him. I love him to pieces. But I'm confused. Two weeks since our kiss. Two weeks since I've experienced something surreal and beautiful. But he has a girlfriend? Why? His girlfriend deserves him. But I NEED him. We can only express our affection behind closed doors and it stabs me in the heart. Richard can get any girl he wants but there is only one person that could make his life complete. The thing is, that person is not of the opposite sex. Tomorrow is Sunday so I try to ease my mind of the tension that has been straining my mind for 14 days. I need something to distract me. Anything! I reach to the bedside table and grab my iPod, trying to find something to do but think. I press the home button and gasp. A text message from Richard.

R: Hey, we need to talk…

C: yeah?

R: No. I mean, talk, not text

C: How bad is the situation? Should I step outside to call you?

R: No! Look I want to do this face to face, but its nothing too horrible, don't worry baby just meet me at Roper Park NOW, k? luv u xx

C: okay I luv u 2

I lock my iPod and slip it in the pocket of my jeans. Jesus, I'm nervous. I slip on my sweatshirt and shoes. I drag myself out the door. Richard better have something good to say.

Richards POV

I was already at Roper, nervously awaiting the arrival of Chase, I kept making sure my shirt had no wrinkles, and that the zipper on my pants was zipped up. Just trying to look my best for the man I loved. I soon saw Chase approaching, he looked more nervous than me and was more pale than ever, but he was still absolutely beautiful. I sweetly greeted him with a small kiss upon his cheek and told him that I was prepared to do whatever he wanted with the relationship. I was sure going to miss sneaking around, but its been fun while it lasted.

"Okay Chase, I really want you to be happy, and I NEED you to be happy with me. But I need you to know that I'm not ashamed of you, I'm just..." I stuttered searching for the right word, "I'm just, scared."

Chase's POV

"Richard, I'm scared too." I said nervously.

"I never really wanted to make this a huge weight on your shoulders. We should be free to love each other. We should keep up the way we are right know. We can't tell anyone. I don't want our love to go viral. I kind of like the secretive stuff. But we need to hang out more. I need you more than I ever thought would. I know it hadn't been easy for us to talk with everyone around, but you know I don't want to lose this love we share. I hope you believe in us the way I do."

Richard's POV

"I do, I just thought, with Mercedes and all, you'd want to tell everyone, I just wanted you to know that I'm not ashamed of you." At the sound of her name Chase's face went white and his face fell as he stared at his feet.

"So, do you love her? I mean, do you have feelings for her like you do me? I-"

"No. Chase. no, I don't I just, I thought that there was no way you would ever think of me as anything more than a friend, so I just got with other people, I tried to get you off my mind, and push my feelings away. But I sure as hell am glad that didn't work out".

"Yeah me too." he said timidly

Chase's POV

I was about to leave. What do I say?

"Hey Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you maybe want to spend the night at my house?"

"I'd like that. I'll text you, okay?"

He turned to leave. I ran swiftly towards him wrapping my arms around him, laying my head on his chest.

"Don't leave me yet." I mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me softly.

"I won't."

If it wasn't for Richard's mom texting him to come home, I would've stayed there with him for an eternity. I kissed his soft lips and said goodbye with a somewhat heavy heart. I look at my iPod, only 3:30. Only 3 hours until he would be in my arms again.

*3 hours before Richard arrives*

I walk into the house, strip off my sweatshirt and look around the house. I need to clean. I run around the house on a mad cleaning spree. Everything had to be perfect. No bad impressions. What the hell am I doing? I don't clean anything to save my life. In the middle of vacuuming my room, I hear the faint ring of the doorbell. Oh god. No. He can't be here already! I run the door and open it to see Garrett.

"Hey, what's up, Chase?"

How am I supposed to explain to a straight guy that the love of my life and man of my dreams was on his way over?

"Just cleaning?"

"What the fuck? You don't clean! Are you okay?"

"TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES DUDE! I JUST VACUUMED!" I yell as he tried to walk in with his shoes on. What was he thinking?

"Chase? Where's the Mountain Dew?"

"You know where it is."

"Damn your kitchen is like spotless."

"I know! Now don't screw it up." I say as I clean the windows.

I plop down on the couch looking at the time. 1 hour and 30 minutes.

"Garrett, you need to leave in 45 minutes." I pant.

"Why?"

What is up with straight guys and all their damn questions? This is not an interrogation for a murder!

"Someone important is coming over. (Future) family member."

"Alright." The house was perfect I guess. Time for a break. Garrett sits down next to me, Mountain Dew can in had.

"If you spill any of that on the floor, your blood will be the newest stain on the carpet." He has no clue how stressed I am right now. Garrett scoots closer and closer to me as I turn on the tv.

"Dude turn on the game!" Garrett says

What was this bitch thinking? High School Musical 3 is on right now and he's worried about football? Straight bitches, man.

30 minutes pass. I manage to get Garrett out of the house by saying his mom called. Yes! Now what do I need to do? I look in the mirror, running my fingers through my hair. Damn, my hair is sexy. But according to the rest of my body, I need a shower.

Richard's POV

When I got to Chase's house I had my backpack slung over my shoulder, filled with overnight necessities. I knocked lightly on the door, no answer. I knock again, once again, no answer. I listened intently, trying to recognize the sounds coming from inside. A sort of constant patter, water maybe? A shower! Thats it. But I sure as hell didn't have enough patience to stand out here until he finished lathering, rinsing, and repeating. I started calling his name.

"Chase? Chaaaaassse answer the doooooor..."

"Hang on!" he yelled in reply.

Two minutes later the door swings open and finally I feast upon his frame.

"Hey! I thought you weren't supposed to be here for like another half hour?" He questioned

His entire upper-body bare and dripping with water, his nipples erect from the sudden rush of cold air. I allowed my eyes to slowly drift down his body, landing on the towel, loosely tied around his waist, just threatening to fall and pool around his feet. Two words came to mind at the mental image, hot damn. Oh god, I've been staring at his crotch for way too long, he had to have noticed. Shit. shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Okay just act normal, maybe he won't say anything. I lifted my head so that I was looking straight at his face. His confident, cocky, conceited, smirking face. Fuck.

Chase's POV

I'm nervous as hell, standing in the doorway. I act casual, accounting that I'm literally naked in front of him. This towel felt like it could fall at any second. He couldn't of had better timing! I smirk.

"Follow me and I can show you where to put your stuff." I lead him to my bedroom, still freezing cold in this towel.

"Just set your stuff on the bed. You want anything to drink?" I ask nervously.

"Water would be great!"

I walk out of the room, Richard following close behind. I try to walk faster, trying to avoid the towel falling. I'm halfway to the kitchen when I feel a sudden surge of cold wind from my hips down.

"Hey. You dropped something."

I make a full 360 to see, in Richard's hand the cream towel that was once around my waist. Shit.

Richard's POV

I took a minute to look down his well endowed body before I took off running.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK ASSHOLE" he yelled after me. But I kept going, I may never have this opportunity again, I have to make this as fun as possible. I didn't stop running, I could feel Chase, just inches behind me, reaching for his towel, when I broke out in a full on sprint. I didn't stop until I reached his back porch. I stopped hard as soon as I felt the cold outside air. I turned around panting, yet widely smiling at Chase, who was still inside, hiding behind the curtain that covered the glass, sliding door.

"If you want it, come get it."

His cheeks went from pink to a bright glowing deep red. "You're not serious" he said doubtfully.

"Aren't I?" I dangled the towel from my index finger, teasing him with it. He flashed me a smile and giggled slightly as he closed and locked the glass door. Leaving me outside, confused, cold, and holding a sopping wet towel.

Chase's POV

Haha. The jokes on you now Richard. He walks up to the glass, pounding on it.

"Dude, let me in! It's so cold!"

I shake my head left and right giggling at his confused state of mind.

"Let me in or I'll-I'll,"

"You'll do what?"

"I'll sing Teenage Dream at the top of my lungs for everyone to hear!"

I look at him. He's not serious. Before I could even hear the first note, I ran to my bedroom and put on some clothes. I'll let him in when I'm dressed. I walk out in a pair of sweatpants and a green tshirt.

"Now you can come in."

"Thank god, I'm so cold."

I unlocked the door and he pulls me into his muscular arms. The invigorating scent of his cologne runs over me.

"So?", he whispers kissing my forehead, "when will everyone get home?"

"Not until tomorrow, they went to Omaha for my brothers birthday celebration. I suggested it. They wanted to spend a night at some hotel water resort thing."

"I like the sound of that. Just the two of us."

NUMBER 3 COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

**MATURE - MAY HAVE INAPPROPRIATE SCENES FOR YOUNG ADULTS**

Chase's POV

"Do you?", he says running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. I like to be alone with you. What do you want to do?"

"Two options, Chase. We could turn the lights down dim, turn on some music and see what happens or we could make some popcorn and watch a movie." He mumbled as he kissed my neck.

Richard's POV

At the sound of my words I feel Chase tense up beside me. He suddenly jumped up saying "I'll get the popcorn! You pick the movie!" Well, that's not exactly where I was going with that question but, I suppose that works too. I drag myself out of my comfy seat on the couch to take a look at Chase's enormous movie selection. Lets see, Titanic, The Notebook, High School Musical 3, I picked up the three discs and shuffled them behind my back, and finally pulling out, The Notebook. Great, the first time I actually get to be alone with Chase and I'm going to cry. Just fucking fantastic. Oh, well too late to back out of it now, he's already put the popcorn in the microwave. He quietly turned to stand behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Okay, The Notebook it is!" he says excitedly. I, still slightly disappointed from his earlier rejection of intimacy, simply give him a slight smile and a nod, then let a dissatisfied sigh escape from my lips before once again plopping down on the couch.

Garrett's POV

"Are you guys watching a movie without me?" I smirked at their surprised faces as they turned to me. I watched as Chase set the popcorn on the table, "Garrett, I need to talk to you . . . alone" I flinched as he grabbed my arm and dragged me into his room and closed the door.

"Why are you still here?" he tried to keep his voice down.

"I wanted to see who was coming over," my voice quivered, "I didn't know you were in a relationship." I felt my face redden.

"It's nothing like that we are just friends!" I turned to see the door opening and seeing Richard with his mouth open.

"Oh, so that's how you feel about me," his face turned into a scowl, "I'm just going to . . . see you tomorrow." he left by slamming the door..

"So now what do you want to do," I turned to look at Chase with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"J-just leave," and tears started to free fall from his eyes. I am frozen, I don't know what to do, do I hug him and comfort him or do I just leave. My brain scrambled to find what to do next.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted you for myself" I whispered. "you have to understand i love you, even before you ever met him."

"Just leave me alone, I-I just want to be alone." I slowly made my way to the door, looking back at Chase, slumping over with his face in his hands. Furious with Richard, I ran out of the house. Trying to find Richard, to find the guy who stole my first love. Anger raging as the blood pumps through my legs as I spot him down the block.

Richard's POV

I walk slowly thinking about what happened. I knew that it was stupid to freak out over that, we wanted to keep it a secret anyways. But I really want to scream at the top of my lungs that I love Chase, to tell the whole fucking world. I stop walking and stare at the ground, I stop to hear someone running. Oh my god it might be Chase. I twist around to see Garrett jumping at me. The impact threw me off guard, and I was knocked back by the force of his body against mine. I felt as if everything was in slow motion. My legs slip out of under me while Garrett is still pushing me. I fall and he lands on top of me. Garrett moves until he is sitting on my stomach pinning my shoulders down with his arms. My arms and legs flailing wildly, he leans his face closer to mine and I stop frozen in fear.

"I HATE YOU!" he screams and moves his face even closer to my ear, "I LOVED CHASE BEFORE YOU, EVEN BEFORE YOU MET HIM!" I felt the anger in my blood rise fast, "BUT YOU WILL NEVER FEEL LOVE LIKE I DID WITH CHASE." I watched as he fidgeted and got off of me. We both stood up slowly and glared at each other. Garrett quickly turned and walked away his voice harsh, "I'm going to steal Chase from you, even if it's the last thing I do." Before I could protest Garrett sprinted away from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**MATURE - MAY HAVE INAPPROPRIATE SCENES FOR YOUNG ADULTS**

Chase's POV

I sit with my hands in my face, tears cascading down my cheeks. The perfect night of my life went from amazing to horrible. What did I do to deserve this? I want to run. I want to hide. I want to plunge into a pure darkness where no thoughts touch me.

"Hey." says a familiar voice.

I look up to see Garrett standing in the doorway with open arms. I run into them, sobbing. He embraces me tightly holding me close.

"Why did this happen to me? Everything is ruined!" I moan.

"It's okay, Chase shhh. Maybe you just need to start seeing other people.."

I let go off my hold around him and stand back.

"Maybe I should…." I bitchslap Garrett across his face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"  
"I'm sorry I know how you feel, okay?" he said sadly, "it's not like I ever get accepted as a boyfriend" I started to feel guilty, I had to do something. I didn't want him to be sad and alone.

"Hey," he stared into my eyes, "let's just watch a movie, and forget this happened." His face reddened a little and he gave a smile, so beautiful that made my heart race. I stand there staring at him, and our gaze holds.

"So what are we going to watch?"

"Oh yeah," more like oh shit, I got so lost in his eyes that I forgot what happened, "I guess we are going to watch the notebook."

"Sounds great," his voice trails off. He turned around, walks to the living room, he glanced back at me as he strode into the living room and winked at me. That's when I realised how cute Garrett really was. I was soon following behind him like a lost puppy.

Garrett's POV

I put in the movie as Chase swept the old bowl of popcorn up off the table and carried it to the kitchen to make a new bowl. I started the movie just as he emerged from the kitchen with a big bowl of buttery popcorn. He sat on the complete other side of the couch, most likely so he could be as far away from me as possible. I don't know why but that stung a little. Had I really upset him that much with my confession? I wanted to take my mind off of this so I focused on the movie. We continued to watch, until the first sex scene came up. Watching it made me nervous, so I peeled my eyes away from the screen and looked at Chase. He started fidgeting, I could tell he was uncomfortable watching this with me. I start scooting closer to him. His eyes still focused on the movie, he didn't notice me until I accidently made the couch creak. His eyes flicked to mine but he looked away.

"What are you doing?" he asked still not meeting my eyes. I looked down at my hands, not knowing what to say.

"Ugh nevermind," he sounded annoyed, "just watch the movie." We sat in awkward silence watching the movie, all the while I was very aware of the fact that he was so close to me I could reach out and tangle my fingers in his hair. I was about to say something, but then the next sex scene had started. And he once again began his fidgeting. I turn to watch him while he watched the movie. I saw he had a slight bulge in his pants, and he was biting his lower lip. I reached my arm around his shoulder and lightly started biting his neck. His arms flew to his crotch trying to hide his slight, barely noticeable erection from my view. I chuckled at his attempt to hide it from me. I let my lips trail up his neck to his chin, almost to his soft lips. He pushed me back against the couch.

"I can't do this, Garrett" he said, his voice uneven "I am not going to cheat on Richard, he deserves better than that." He gets up and runs his hand through his hair. as he paces the movie played on forgotten in the background.

"You don't get it, do you Chase? It pains me to see you look at him the way you do. Do you have any idea how much it hurts to watch the person you love fall in love with someone else right in front of you? Do you even care about me anymore? What happened to us? You used to love me, even though I was just your best friend. You used to look to me with your shining eyes. Do you still care? Do you even remember?!" The gentle pink of his lips curled into a small smile, all our memories must be flooding his brain.

"You and him are not meant to be. Did Richard ever claim you?"

"Claim me?" he spoke weakly, he sounded so broken, like just the thought of Richard hurt him.

Chase's POV

"Tell people about your relationship? Ask you out? Call you his boyfriend?"

"No." I mumbled quietly.

"Well that's what I plan to do. I am going to claim you and make this one hell of a night." He smiled. He stood up and pulled my hips against his.

"Are you suggesting we hook up?" I asked, puzzled. He just smirked at me making me even more unsure of myself.

"Is that a yes?" He asks curiously, as he goes around and closes the curtains. "Richard never has to know."

He comes to stand in front of me and without warning he pulls me in hard, kissing my neck and tracing circles with his tongue. He bites at the sensitive flesh surely leaving a mark, but then soothing the slight pain with his tongue. I groan in pleasure.

"Garrett quit it! This is wrong!"

He pauses in his assault on my neck. "Do you want me to stop?" he questioned, I could hear the hurt in his voice

I whimpered. "No. I want this too much."

That was the only confirmation he needed he picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck. He smiled, and I blush lightly, when we both recognize the ever growing hardness that pushed against the fabric of my pants . Kissing his sensual mouth so passionately was driving me insane. We arrived at my bedroom, though I could never tell you how. He dropped me onto the bed, and climbed on top of me. Kissing me harder, feeling out of control, I push him off of me and I lay on top of him. Molding our lips and tongues together. I was drowning in Garrett and only him. I wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and his arms rested at the small of my back.

"Let's get you more comfortable." He whispered

Moving his hands close to my ass, he started pulling off my shirt.

"Oh god, Garrett. I want this so much."

He took off my sweatpants exposing my green boxers. I glided my hands down his muscular sides and my hands wandered under his shirt, moving over his soft skin.

I striped off his shirt and while he wiggled out of his jeans I licked down the middle of his chest, stopping just short of the waistband of his boxer shorts.

"God Chase your so damn sexy."

"Kiss me, Garrett. Kiss me like Richard would never do!" I said huskily.

I kissed down and around Garrett's chest before returning to his lips. His moans were deep and endless, making him buck his hips with pure want and need. I approach his mouth and start to massage my lips across his mouth. He's enjoying himself. He opens his mouth ever so slowly making me impatient.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted you Chase."

"Shut up and make me feel like I'm one of your french girls."

He laughed into my mouth.

My lips were on his, my hand was exploring him, and I was deliriously happy. This is definitely a good night.

Richard's POV

So many thoughts ran through my mind when I thought about Chase. His short hazel hair, big eyes, and the sexiest lips I ever saw. I had felt my body tingle when I remember what happened in the bathroom. It felt different with him than with anyone I have ever been with, excluding the fact that I only ever dated girls, but with him it was different, I felt something with him. I had felt special. He was never as annoying as Mercedes, Chase never asked if he looked fat, or if he looked pretty. That's why I see him as the best thing that ever happened in my life. He's the apple of my eye.

I stop in front of Chase's house, and smile at the fact that I truly never loved anyone in my life like I love him. I stop to notice there aren't any lights in the house. He must be sleeping, I blush thinking about him sleeping peacefully. I go around the side of his house to his window, but the curtains are closed. I hear the ruffling sounds of urgent movement and moaning. My face turns into a deep, crimson red, he . . . is he really doing that with himself. I became hesitant, I didn't want to interrupt nor did I want to leave him alone. I slowly open the window and pull back the curtains and see two figures making out on his bed. Confused I look closer at the figures and see Garrett on top of Chase. I am at a loss of words, I climb through the window, run to the bed, and shove Garrett off of Chase. I turn to Garrett, sitting on the floor nearly naked, wearing nothing but his gray boxer shorts, an obvious erection bulging within them. I kick him right in the balls and started punching his face with all my strength. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body each time my fist collided with Garretts jaw.

"Richard!" Chase screamed, "STOP HURTING HIM." and Chase reached over to grab my arms, but I swing him backwards toward the bed. Then I turn to Chase, he is crying and screaming. I stop dead in my tracks and felt the blood drip off my knuckles. When I took a few seconds to stare at Chase, Garrett swung at me. Hitting me right square in the face, I hunch over to hold my face. Garrett grabs my head by my hair and rams his knee into my face. Red hot agony slammed into me like a semi truck , I felt my body fall over and I turn to look at Chase.

"Is this what you wanted?" my vision blurs, then I see Chase kneeling beside me holding my hand to his cheek, "No," he whispered softly, "no." His hot tears traill off his face onto my hand then everything went black.

Garrett's POV

Making Richard fall in two moves, I felt powerful. My triumph vanished as i saw chase whispering to richard on the floor. My heart wrenched. Why wasn't he checking if I was ok? Was Richard still more important than me? I felt the adrenaline-laced-fury start to flood my veins again. He would choose that weak bitch over me?! The fucking douche that made him feel like shit! My breathing was becoming irregular. I snatched up my shirt and yanked it on tearing it a little, and threw on my pants. He didn't even look up. "WELL FUCK YOU CHASE I SEE THAT WHAT I THOUGHT WE HAD MEANS NOTHING TO YOU" I screamed at him "I WAS JUST A CHEAP FUCK! YOU FUCKING CUNT WE ARE DONE". I ran from his room and raced through his house. I flung open the front door and slammed it in my wake.

CHAPTER FIVE COMING SOON TO DOCUMENTS NEAR YOU!


End file.
